


Leather & Silk - Bend Over

by LewdCookies



Series: Leather & Silk [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Doing from behind, F/M, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Fuck, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A rogue gets frisky with his mage companion.





	Leather & Silk - Bend Over

“Oh Alex, what do you think you are doing?” Khaela exclaimed as her boyfriend suddenly grasped her breasts with his hands as she leaned against her mage’s staff.  
“Training,” came the reply as he began to fondle her prodigious chest rather vigorously.  
“Just what, haaah, are you training?” Khaela asked and then yelped as he twisted both her nipples through her robe.  
“Ambushing inattentive mages.” He said huskily into her ear and followed suit by nibbling slightly on her earlobe.  
“Are you doing this technique to every mage you ambush?” She asked amused, her cheeks already beginning to flush from his rough ministrations.  
“Just the special ones,” came his reply and kissed the nape of her neck.  
Khaela pushed back against him and rubbed her rear against his crotch and looked over her shoulder, her light blue eyes already hazy with lust and a sultry smile on her lips.  
“Well it seems like someone’s dagger is prepped and ready,” she commented through her gasps and moans.

She felt him push her down slightly, raising her arms above her head and pushing out her rear even further. She took the opportunity to tease his member some more, rubbing her posterior up and down over it and adding her tail to the teasing. Suddenly he stopped fondling her and she felt something soft wrap around her hands that were still holding on to her staff and she saw that he had tied them to the staff with a strip of red silk.  
“See it as insurance,” he said when she looked questioningly at him, “Although I’d suggest you’d still hold on tight unless you wanna get your robes dirty.”  
Khaela could feel one of his hands inside her robes, slowly creeping up her thigh towards her crotch.  
“My my,” Alex remarked with mock surprise as he discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear and was already wet, “I see we have a really dirty one here. If all you mages are going without underwear underneath those robes I might just have missed something.”  
She gasped sharply as she felt one of his fingers slip inside her folds. Khaela responded by pushing back against his crotch again, feeling his hardened member pressing against his trousers. She couldn’t help but to shiver as he pulled the lower part of her robe up, exposing her wet pussy to the open air.  
“Please mister,” she said innocently, “Please don’t stab me with that big dagger you have.”  
She waggled her rear seductively at him as she said it.  
“Sorry my dear sweet mage,” he replied as he undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, letting his hard member spring into full attention, “Everybody knows that-”  
He rammed his member into her wet folds with one thrust.  
“Rogues do it from behind.”  
Both of them groaned as he entered her, partly from the exquisite feeling and partly at the obviously cheesy comment he had made. Khaela held on as best as she could and hoped her staff would hold as she began thrusting into her, the sound of flesh rapidly slapping against flesh soon echoed through the forest glade they were currently standing in.

Alex's hands deftly freed her bosom from it’s clothed confines as he continued to rapidly pump into her and with her hands gripping and tied to her staff Khaela couldn’t do anything other than try to thrust back at him. Her large breasts swung freely underneath her from his rapid thrusting until he grasped them both in his palms to resume his previous ministrations. Romance and gentleness was out of the question here as they rutted against each other rapidly. And in the warmth of the sun that shone above them their skin was soon glistening with sweat and what clothing they still wore was soon glued to them, but it was nothing that bothered them now as the two kept going at their furious pace. He let go of her breasts and grabbed hold of her midriff instead as he began to slam into her hard and fast, burying himself as far as he could into her and causing to her moan with every impact.

They kept going in what seemed like an hours but was only a scant few minutes and soon they both felt that they were getting close to a climax. Khaela began to furiously thrust her hips against Alex in response to her growing need to for release. Her grip around her staff became vice-like as she rode through her climax, her back arched upwards and her hoofed feet dug into the soft ground beneath her as she saw stars behind her eyes. Her entire body shuddered and she felt her knees go weak beneath her, she leaned against her staff heavily as she could still feel him thrust through her orgasm.  
“Where?” She could suddenly hear Alex grunt as he kept on thrusting into her while she floated downwards from her post-orgasmic bliss.  
“On me,” she managed to squeak out between ragged gasps and she felt him pull out of her, she whimpered slightly at the sudden empty feeling between her legs before he suddenly somehow, with one hand still keeping his member stiff, managed to turn her over so she was now squatting down with her back against the staff and her tied together hands now above her head and she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his member, tasting both of their juices on her tongue as she rapidly bobbed her head and caressed his member with her tongue. It was not long before she felt the underside of his member pulse slightly and Alex groan as he deposited several shots of thick semen into her mouth and down her throat. As Alex pulled out she opened her mouth to show him the white creamy jizz in her mouth before she swallowed.  
“There are times I wonder,” Alex said between gasps of breath after collapsing into the soft warm grass, “What kind of kinky demon I’ve managed to awaken within you.”  
She didn’t say anything in response and simply just smiled.

He lay there for a moment enjoying the sight before him with his girlfriend squatted down and still tied to her own with her hands above her head, her exposed breasts covered in a sheen of sweat and her spread legs showing of her exposed pussy with it’s tuft of pubic hair above it. The sunlight shining through the canopy of the tree they were beneath made alluring pattern of shadows on her perspiring blue skin and her light blue eyes shone in the shadow of the canopy. He felt himself becoming hard once more, s


End file.
